My Love For You Is Forever
by EdwardMyOneAndOnly
Summary: Bella has a crush on her bestest friend's brother, Edward Cullen. Alice  her best friend  is all for Bella & Edward going out, but bella still thinks it wrong, and doesnt think that Edward likes her in that way. please read, story's better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**My Love for You Is Forever**

BPOV.

"Bella!" someone called to me.

I turned around and saw my best friend Alice running up towards me.

I beamed. "Alice!" I held my arms out of a hug. "Long time no see girl. I missed you heaps!" I hugged her tightly.

"I know! I wish I hadn't had to go to that recreational camp for the holidays, but my parents thought 'it would be fun'. They were wrong. Worst. Holidays. Ever! And Edward didn't even have to go! It was so unfair!" she scowled. Edward was her twin brother, but not identical. Very good looking brother might I add. But that would be weird, going out with my best friend's brother. Very weird. Then she suddenly smiled. "It's really good to see you! Shame it had to be at school though." She looked around the car park of our school, Forks High. It was about ¾'s full.

"Hmm, yea. I know. But ah well." I smiled. "How's that boyfriend going of yours?" I asked.

"Jazzie is going good. We texted, like, everyday when I was at camp. I missed him sooooooooooooooooo much. I saw him yesterday, just as I got home from camp, he was waiting at my door for me too come home. How sweet! I just love him!" she smiled so widely, i'm surprised her mouth didn't rip open.

"Aw! That's so cute Alice. Wish I had someone like that. But ill find my Mr. Right someday." I looked to the ground.

"Ill find you someone, don't worry Bells." She smiled sympathetically.

"C'mon, let's get to class." I started to walk to class, but when I saw that she wasn't following I turned back to see why, and then I saw her staring past me. I turned back around to see what she was looking at, and there was Jasper, her boyfriend. Then the next thing I know, i'm almost being bowled over by her running past me, into his arms. They were so cute together. Tiny little 5-foot-4 Alice, with the 6-foot-whatever Jasper. I smiled.

I walked over to the embracing couple, said a little 'hi' to Jasper, then looked away, giving them a little privacy.

After a couple more awkward –for me – minutes, Alice and jasper started to walk to class.

After roll-call, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I, all had our first class together. Alice and jasper obviously sat together, and that left me and Edward to sit together.

But we aren't 'together' like Alice and jasper. No. That'd be wrong. Yeah, wrong. Just friends. Friends sitting together at the same 2-seater desk, doing work. Not passing romantic notes, like Alice and jasper. No, it's nothing like that…

My muddled thoughts went like that for awhile. They always do. I must look weird, while my thoughts are all spinning around in my head. I could even be staring at someone and I wouldn't notice until they snap me out of it, when they yell at me, asking what i'm, looking at. I've even, once, - or twice - been staring at Edward while I think. So embarrassing.

Anyway, we don't usually talk much, which is fine. We just to our work quietly, either asking a question about the work, or something else school-related, when we do talk to each other.

After all of our morning classes were over, we went out to recess. Me, Alice and jasper usually hang out together, while Edward usually hangs out with his friend, mike. But we don't really see mike much, I don't really think he likes me or Alice or even jasper. Which is okay with us, because we've heard that he is a total –excuse my swearing- dickhead.

We don't know how Edward puts up with him.

"Anyone want a coke?" Jasper asked as me and Alice sat down at a table.

"Sure" Alice and I said in unison. Then we both giggled.

"Sure" said jasper, amused.

As jasper walked away from the table, Alice leaned in close to me. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I said, suspiciously. I had a bad feeling about what she was going to say..

She hushed her voice. "I've been thinking about you, en the special someone i'm going to find for you.."

"Mmm?"

"I think you already know him. I've seen the way you look at him, and talk to him, and blush whenever your hands accidentally touch… Bella, I think you and Edward are made for each other!" she said excitedly.

"Alice! No! He's your BROTHER! That'd be wrong" oh god, here come all those muddled up 'that'd be wrong if me and Edward got together' thoughts…

"So? It's so totally cute! And you'd see each other nearly everyday, either at school or at my house 'coz you usually come over on the weekends and sometimes after school…"she went on.

"Alice, please…we are just friends." I looked down.

"Aw, Bella, seriously, you're going red now, I can see it, that you like him, a liiiiittle more than 'just a friend'. I know you want it to be more."

"Alice! Please. Stop. Maybe, and I said maybe, we can talk about this later, at your house after school?"

she nodded excitedly. "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Straight after school."

That's when Japer came back. We didn't speak of that subject for the rest of school.

**Review pleeeeaaase! x**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

the bell went for end of school. As soon as I stepped out of my class, Alice was there, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my car.

"Bella, get in your car and drive straight to mine, okay? And just to maske sure you don't run off on me, we will follow you." She smiled looked at jasper, who had followed us the cars, as I was dragged.

"okay…" I said. I wasn't looking forward to this..

As I pulled into the cullens driveway, I saw Edward walking up the front steps.

I sucked in a breath. He just looked so handsome and hot and- BELLA, STOP!

Don't think like that. And get your eyes off his ass, which might help too.

"Oh god." I grumbled as I quickly got out of the car

Alice also hurried out of her car, grabbed my hand, and pulled me through the door, and accidentally rushed me into Edward. He dropped whatever he was holding, and smacked up against the wall, and I smacked up against him!

I quickly got off of him, and tried to steady myself at the same time, but failed, and almost hit the floor. Until someones strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist keeping me from falling.

I steadied myself, which took a few seconds, then looked up to see who my hero was.

"My hero-" I started, but when I saw the boys face, I choked on the word.

There was Edward, tall and strong, still holding me around the waist, looking at me, in a way I couldn't quite put my finger on. amused and adoring? Loving? No that deffinately cant be right. But before I could take another stab at what it was, it was gone. It looked like he was trying to compose himself. He didn't look the slightest bit off balance like I was, so that's why I was shocked to see that he was the one to grab me.

All the while, Alice was standing there half shocked half giggling.

I stepped away from Edward and ran up the stairs, grabbing Alice's hand as I passed her, and went straight into her room.

"Oh my god. How embarra-"

"Cute, adorable, made for each other!" Alice practically screamed.

I ran over to her and covered her mouth with my hand. "Alice!" I hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt 3.

"Eeeeek!" Alice said under my fingers, also trying to get my hand off her face.

"Alice, shush! Ill take my hand away, only if you shush!" I said.

"mmhm" Alice nodded her head.

"okay," I hesitantly took my hand off her mouth.

"Bella!" she whispered. "you can not say that there wasn't a spark! I practically saw it!" she ginned.

"oh, Al-ice." I said, dropping on to her bed face first. I just layed there for a second, trying to catch my breath, and calm down.

I felt someone lay next to me. "Bella calm down, it was totally cute how he caught you, and how you said 'my hero' without even knowing it was him. And just in them few seconds he had you by the waste, I could see that you's were meant for each other! Match made in heaven! Bella, look at me!" she shook my body, trying to make me look up at her.

I rolled over onto my back and sat up to obey her. I could see she was being truthful, though, a part of me, wished she wasn't. Its not like he liked me in that way anyway. We'd never get together. Damn you Alice, i'm getting my hopes up now...

I sighed. "I better get home, I've got homework." I told Alice as I got off her bed.

"alright, see you tomorrow Bella." I just nodded in reply.

As I walked carefully down the stairs, I wasn't really taking notice what was infront of me, only below me, so I ran into Edward, again.

"oh!" I said, as I hit his chest, looking up at him.

"Sorry Bella," he chuckled. "And sorry about before too."

"oh, no, that was my fault" I said, going red. " a-anyway, I was just about to go home.." I said as I went to step around him.

"oh okay, are you okay to drive home? I mean, you seem a little dizzy…?"

yeah, yeah, I should be fine.." I said as I rushed out the door. His dreamy voice was getting to me. I probably would've said 'sure' to anything he said if I stayed with him any longer.

I got into the car, started it, stalled it in my hurry, started it again, and then drove home.

When I got home I went straight upstairs to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. My face was all red, and my cheeks were hot. "get yourself together, Bella, geez.." I mumbled to myself.

Then the phone rang. I jumped in surprise. As I rushed down the stairs to answer the phone, I was thinking it would probably be Charlie, my dad, because he isn't home yet.

"hello?" I said into the telephone.

"hi, Bella" that wasn't Charlie's voice. It was a voice that I remembered all too well, which definitely wasn't a good thing.

"oh, uh, hello Edward." My heart started racing.

"I was just calling to see if you got home okay. You seemed in a hurry to get away, and it seemed you wanted to get away from me? Did I do something wrong?" he sounded worried, and actually caring.

Bella, its probably just the phone making him sound that way, Alice probably told him to call me. It wasn't his choice.

"oh, yeah, i'm fine. And no you did nothing wrong, i'm sorry I made it seem that way." I said in a rush.

"oh. Okay, well… ill let you go. Alice told me you had homework, so…"

"okay, bye Edward." I loved saying his name. that wasn't good.

"by-bye Bella" then I hung up.

I ran straight to my room, to my mobile that was on my dresser, where I left it this morning to charge.

I went into my phone book, and went to 'Alice' then went to 'send text message'.

_Alice! _I wrote…

_Did you tell Edward to ring me?_

_If so, why?_

_Are you trying to make me have a heart attack?_

_Love Bella xx_

I sat on my bed, and waited for a reply. A minute later, I got a reply.

_Bella, did Edward ring you?_

_No, I didn't tell him to, he just asked me why you were leaving so soon, and I told him because you had homework. That's all I said to him._

_Promise on our friendship._

_That's SO cute that he rang you!_

_What'd he say?_

_What'd you say?_

_Details woman!_

_Xxx – A_

"hmm…" i said.

_what! You didn't tell him too?_

_he just rang to see if I got home okay, because 'I seemed in a rush to get away from your house and him' and he wanted to know if he did anything wrong to make me want to get away from him so quickly._

_Oh, and btw, I ran into him again, on my way down the steps from your room…_

_And he asked if I wanted him to drive me home! Because I seemed dizzy!_

_I said no of course!_

_Oh my, Alice…_

_This isn't good, I really like him, and he will never like me the same way! _

_Why meeeee!_

_Anyway, Alice, talk at school yeah?_

_DO NOT SHOW THIS TEXT TO ANYONE! _

_Or ill have to kill you.._

_- bells xox_

Was my reply.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway, so I ran downstairs, to make dinner.


End file.
